far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
E.B Banarjee
E.B Banarjee is a Philosopher in the United People's Collective and the figurehead for the Conservative League, a more moderate reformist faction in the UPC. He is the author of Noblesse Oblige: The Need for Change. Traits and Appearance Banarjee has light brown skin and black hair as well as a Goatee. Biography E.B Banarjee was born on Yakiyah to ACRE Marketers. While growing up, he watched the Farmers on Yakiyah, some discontent with their lot in life, but also many who found it a stable existence. He would soon take over his parent's roles in the company and in 3170 was sent to Hong Lu. It was here that he saw the inequality between those that were low down and those that were high up more starkly, Cygnus being very different overlords to ACRE. He had also found a copy of The Great Divide ''by Karl Engels but found it lacking. He began his first draft of his yet unnamed book which recognized the inequality but also made the argument for the stability and unity offered by some hierarchy. When Crux revealed the Cygnus plot, at first it led credence to his theory as Crux, by protecting the people from Cygnus, were demonstrating Noblisse Oblige. However, it was soon clear that this was no honourable act with many Synths being rounded up and retired and people connected to them disappearing. The Bombing of Gats crossed one of Banarjee's lines and it was clear that there was need for change. The Noble's were overstepping their bounds and using Corporations for their own ends. He remained on Hong Lu, watching the revolution as it unfolded. It too resulted in the deaths of many Synths and people and he began a separate draft of a book titled ''Revolution: The High and Lu. ''In 3195, he and several others were finally able to transport out of Hong Lu and Banarjee returned to Yakiyah where there was a movement of varying ideologies joining together. He never turned up to continue working and from there on proceeded to reside in UPC HQ. ''Noblisse Oblige: The Need for Change then '' published a few months later. Life at the UPC '''3199-3200 Operation Fireworks' - Banarjee, along with Rex, Cara Tassis and Prof. Karl Engel infiltrated the Eridanus New Year Gala. Banarjee went under the guise of B.E Bajaz, a waiter and steward. While the others set up various audio devices and the fireworks, he served the nobles and Directors their drinks, listening to their conversations and making sure everything was fine. Vagrant pirates simultaneously attacked the Gala and Banarjee was caught in the blast of an incendiary flash grenade but emerged unscathed, using it to slip out of the situation. 3200 '- Was part of a small team that managed to recover a Data Core from Eros Flynn's crashed ship on Yakiyah before ACRE could steal the information. '''3200 '- '''Robin Hood - Piloted The Cabbot and extracted a Team sent to steal supplies from an ACRE train. Party Crashers - Assassinated ACRE executive Mercer McCreary. '''3200 - '''Became Chief Administrator of Finance, Trade and Economic Cooperation for the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly. Education and Stats Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members